Petición
by Viko W
Summary: "El fin justifica los medios". Para Maeko es una gran verdad, para Shizuko es algo así como tortura. *Basado en OC* *AU*


**Petición.**

**Disclaimer: **la serie de Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Sólo OC. Nada de personajes conocidos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shizuko miró por segunda vez como ese par de labios se abrían y cerraban para repetir esa frase tan irreal. No sabía si todo aquello formaba parte de otro de esos sueños que pasaban a convertirse en indecencias o Maeko ingería drogas. Parpadeó aun incrédulo tratando de verse lo menos afectado posible por tal petición, no logrando su objetivo.

—¿Qué…?

La rubia sentada frente a él frunció el ceño irritada.

—Finge ser mi novio.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella alucinación. Entre abrió los labios a punto de decir lo que sea que fuera pero falló. Omitiendo el fingir, ella le estaba pidiendo ser SU novio. Ella, no él.

Probablemente había sido el dango que comió esa mañana en lugar del sano desayuno y justo ahora sufría de los efectos secundarios de no haberse alimentado adecuadamente.

—Sólo será por una semana—advirtió, aunque sonó mucho más como una aclaración. Maeko suspiró y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del azabache—. Los dos saldremos ganando con esto.

Luego de un considerable tiempo en silencio, mientras Shizuko se obligaba a formar parte de aquella irrealidad, respondió.

—¿Tu novio?—repitió visiblemente turbado.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Shizuko reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que encontró dentro de sí y torpemente se alejó de la chica. El pecho le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. De pronto tenía demasiado calor y el ventilador no abastecía lo suficiente. Se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió a abrir la ventana. Aire fresco, aire fresco se decía con desesperación. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Otra posible opción sería que todo era producto de una alucinación debido a la escasez de la circulación del aire en la habitación.

El silencio reinó por un rato, al menos lo necesario como para que el adolescente se tranquilizara.

—… ¿Serás mi novio entonces?—preguntó Maeko con tanta naturalidad (y tan de repente) que Shizuko casi estuvo por atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—… ¿Vi-viniste a verme solamente para preguntarme si quiero ser tu novio?

—Fingido, claro.

Shizuko se giró hacia ella después de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire. Fingido o no, la frase no cambiaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Ryna no se te acercará por siete días si lo haces—hizo una pausa y agregó disgustada mirando hacia un lado—. Además de esa forma _ella_ no conseguirá acercarse a ti.

¿Eh? Cerró su boca y observó con absoluto asombro a la rubia. Veamos, había dicho "novio", "alejar a Ryna" y haciendo énfasis en un "ella". ¿Había muerto y ahora pisaba el paraíso? ¿En qué momento se descuidó y lo asesinaron? Dejó volar la imaginación un rato y dirigió la vista a la puerta. ¿Ahora era cuando entraba Kinyami y juntas accedían a hacerlo feliz por el resto de sus vidas, cierto?

—¿Lo has escuchado, verdad?

Shizuko volvió a la realidad de los mortales encontrándose con que Maeko sí había pedido 'su' mano y continuaba ahí, insistiendo.

—¿Escuchar qué?

—Sobre lo de ella.

—¿Quieres hablar con claridad?—volvió a su asiento aparentando estar irritado. Su estómago le pasó la factura con la burbujeante sensación—No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices.

La rubia parpadeó y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesita ruidosamente.

—¿Es broma, no? ¡La chica nueva!—afiló la mirada irritada—No ha parado de alardear sobre la enorme lista de chicos guapos que han sido sus novios. Mejor dicho, no ha parado de fastidiarme con eso. ¿No lo ves? Si eres mi novio ella no tendrá nada que presumir cuando vuelva a casa. ¡Quedará frustrada!

—¿De quién estás hablándome? ¿Hay una chica nueva?

—¡Hablo de Kiriko! ¿La que está justo enfrente de ti en clase?—Shizuko la miró sin ubicar a la chica— ¡Hmm! ¿la pelirroja? ¿La que es tan zorra como Ryna?

¡Oh~! ¡Esa chica! La adorable chica pelirroja… cielos, estaba en aprietos.

—De acuerdo, déjame pensar. Viniste hasta aquí a pedirme que finja ser tu novio porque esta chica, ahm, ¿Kiriko, cierto? Te ha echado en cara la inmensa lista de chicos que ha conquistado mientras que tú no has tenido a nadie y eso te ha herido el orgullo. Esos son los hechos, ¿o acaso pasé algo por alto?—sonrió de medio lado—Dime algo Maeko, ¿por qué estás tan segura que accederé? Es decir ¿cómo sabes que no quiero salir con ella?

Maeko guardó silencio. Honestamente no había pensado en esa parte.

—No lo harás entonces—tomó como respuesta y se puso de pie—. Supongo que tienes razón. Como futura líder debo aprender a aceptar las negativas de mis subordinados.

—No trates de fingir que no estás molesta.

—… se el novio fingido de Kinyami en ese caso—sugirió con tono demandante inclinándose sobre él—. No creo que vaya a costarte trabajo. Ambos sabemos que Ryna es fastidiosa y esa tal Kiriko lo será también, ¿por qué tolerar algo así?

—¿Por qué formar parte de tu pequeño plan sólo porque no deseas perder en algo tan trivial?

—Te gusta Kinyami—afirmó entrecerrando los ojos y luego pellizcó una de sus mejillas—. Puedes tomar por excusa que hay otra potente acosadora y temes perder tu virginidad a manos de aquellas dos, seguro ella comprenderá.

El color rojo surgió sin poder contenerlo. ¡¿Desde cuando Maeko hablaba de esa forma tan… y a esa distancia? Apartó la mano de la rubia que aun seguía apretando con fuerza su mejilla derecha. La rubia sonrió divertida.

—¡Wa~! Es la primera vez que veo algo de color en tu cara.

—No lo haré.—dijo con absoluta determinación. Nada, no iba a ser parte de su juego. Incluso por mucho que gustara de la rubia y de Kinyami no iba a hacerlo. ¡No necesitaba que…!

—Incluso puedes conseguir un beso de ella.

Esa fue una buena táctica pero no cedería. Ya no era el niño de antes. A pocos segundos de eso el rubor abandonó su rostro.

—No es Kinyami la que está sufriendo por verme con alguien más.

Los orbes negros se abrieron de par en par y sus manos se clavaron en los hombros del azabache. ¡Ella no estaba sufriendo por él! ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo quería darle una lección a esa pelirroja!

—¡Escucha señorito! Será mejor que no te hagas una idea equivocada, yo no...

—¿Y exactamente como le vas a hacer creer que tú y yo si estamos saliendo?—la débil sonrisa bastarda emergió. Maeko lo miró molesta. Demonios, había olvidado que él también era Uchiha—En primer lugar, ¿tienes una idea al menos?

—¿Eh?

—Hipotéticamente en caso de que aceptara tú, ¿qué harí…?

—¿Quieres saber si voy a besarte?

Siempre escuchó la frase entre algunos chicos, pero nunca imaginó que algún día ese balde imaginario de agua fría caería sobre él. Maeko sonrió victoriosa y él contraatacó mordazmente.

—No es como si estuviera ansioso por darte tu primer beso.

—¡No eres mi primer beso y tampoco es como si quisiera besarte!—refutó ofendida empujándolo. ¡Claro que no! Ahora entendía por qué detestaba por temporadas al Uchiha.

Sin embargo, él tenía razón. Es decir, nadie la había besado antes. ¡Y no contaba ese entre ellos cuando…! Maeko alzó una ceja y luego suspiró. Incluso si había sido un contacto accidental y brusco, ese fue el primer beso. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente patético, fue con Shizuko.

Elevó la vista y miró directo a los ojos del chico.

—Tú… sabes besar, ¿cierto? Es—ahh, no podía creerlo, en verdad no podía—, es desagradable para un chico… ¿be-besar a alguien que no sabe?

Shizuko, antes, había logrado presenciar aquellos raros momentos en los que la rubia actuaba con una chica dulce y muy, muy frágil. Sin embargo cada que esto sucedía o terminaba con alguna herida o accediendo a los caprichos de la chica pero esta vez no. Ni siquiera porque ahora le estuviera preguntando algo como eso… ni porque estuviera preguntan…do… algo como… como eso. Sintió temblar su interior como vil gelatina. No… esto era en verdad uno de sus mejores sueños decentes.

Los ojos de la rubia lo atravesaron y el cambio de actitud llegó igual de drástico que el anterior.

—¡No tomaré un no por respuesta! ¡No pienso perder contra esa tipa!

Uchiha Akasuno Shizuko luego de escuchar las palabras de la rubia tuvo una semana que jamás olvidó.

Fin.

**Notas**** de la autora:** OHH, muy corto, lo sé. Pero no me dieron ganas de hacerlo más largo. Yo sé que no muchoslo leeran porque está basado en OCs, pero no importa. ¡Debía escribirlo! Además, es el regalo de aniversario de alguien, si ella lo adivina le daré un dibujo… x'DD naah, es el dibujo el regalo.

ShizukoxMaeko… + Kinyami! X'DDDDDDDDDDDD

_***Bonus**__** crack***_

—¿Ella te besó?—Ichiro lo miró completamente incrédulo dejando caer la mitad de su onigiri.

Shizuko asintió sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. Se sentía tan cálida… tan… tan…

—Hey, ¿por qué está roja tu…?

—Me golpeó después de eso.

Ichiro parpadeó un par de veces ante la actitud tan despreocupada y un tanto… _idiota_ por su parte.

—¿Te besó en la mejilla y luego te golpeó?

Shizuko carraspeó.

—Soplé en su oído luego de eso y…

—Pudiste haberlo evitado.

—¿Sabías que soplar en el oído de una chica las hace ruborizarse?

Fin.


End file.
